


Alone, We Now Walk

by ageha_nacht



Series: Heading East, We'll Fly Pass the Starless Frontline [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, but episode four and five hit me with feels all over again and i got inspired, i promise i'll post something happy with these two soon, i promise ya girl can write more than angst, look - Freeform, no beta we die like scientists, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Thirty-seven hundred years ago, their steps were matched perfectly.





	Alone, We Now Walk

Thirty-seven hundred years ago, their steps were matched perfectly. It was because of that Senku knew that eventually a breaking point would be reached and the darkness in Tsukasa would come to the surface. He had just secretly hoped that it wouldn’t this soon – mere weeks after they had revived him and mere days after they had revived Yuzuriha.

Ever since they were kids, Senku watched Tsukasa struggle because of the adults in his life. It was the one part of him he never allowed others to approach, even him, and he never pried. He never had to. Just like Tsukasa always understood him, he understood Tsukasa. That formed the basis of their unusual relationship and formed the basis of what could be their “break up.”

Really… the other wasn’t wrong. It was truly rational thinking in regards to adults, even though the methods were irrational. But that thinking also came from a place of pain. Call it foolishness, or even is own heart for being unable to fault him, but Senku had never been a truly rational person when it came to Tsukasa or anyone dear to him. Years of attempts proved that.

"Do it quickly." He said, cracking his neck. "It'd be illogical and inconvenient to make me bleed out." 

Tsukasa nodded, having clearly thought that far ahead. Even in his own irrationality, Senku could count on that part of him. "Of course. I'll snap your cervical nerve in one blow. You'll die instantly." 

Any sane person would be horrified to hear how they’ll die. They would be even more horrified if it was someone they cared about doing the killing, but Senku wasn’t entirely sane and he knew this wouldn't be forever. Still… he couldn’t help the pain in his heart. The very hands that had protected him, Taiju, and Yuzuriha, the very hands that helped him for most of his life will now be the very hands that end him. He should be terrified, but perhaps because it was Tsukasa he couldn't bring himself to fear death. Only lament the fact that they’ve been shot in the worse possible way with no true winners.

The pain in Tsukasa’s eyes told him that he’s probably been thinking the same thing. This truly wasn’t easy for any of them, but at least Yuzuriha will be safe and this is only temporary. 

"If only the world hadn't turned to stone, then we would have continued to walk along side each other forever. I’ll miss your footsteps next to mine, Senku.” Of course, he will. He feels the same way, after all.

"Don't go making vows, now. Not at this point." Is all Senku could say. He couldn’t look at him. Not when he knew his own expression would be mirrored in his.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." 

Thirty-seven hundred years ago, their steps were matched perfectly. People would have called them soulmates, or some other ridiculous notion. They never believed it nor entertained it, yet even when they're on opposite sides of the moral field it was impossible for them to not know what the other was thinking. Senku could blame his own illogical brain, but before Tsukasa raises his hand to kill, those same hands that always protected him lift his face and he swears he could hear something in them both break when their eyes meet. Tsukasa has never been a bad image, and he never will be. Even now, as the unfamiliar feeling of lips on his forehead freeze him in place. Even now, as he swears those lips utter words of love just before the world turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha... Look. I promise I can write happy things, but when the angst hits, IT HITS. So you all will suffer with me. 
> 
> ANYWHO! I'm working on the long fic after what was six months of writers block (January to June) and it will be posted soon! Summer classes are wrapping up so I'll have some free time before the semester starts. I plan to have the first few chapters up by then. In the meantime I'll be posting a few other stories between here and Carole & Tuesday (my other obsession at the moment). Most of those works are much happier than this *yells*.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this pain!


End file.
